


Bite Me (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: this was just an excuse to write moony and padfoot making out. that's it.





	Bite Me (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> summary says it all
> 
> the document title for this was 'mmmmMMMmmmMM' and that also summarises it well

Remus and Sirius were the only ones in the dorm room, having just calmed down from laughing at the situation. The marauders had been trying to play a prank (which had backfired because James wasn't patient enough), and Sirius had dragged Remus away before they could get caught, leaving the other two boys to get a detention. They were lying on the same bed now, taking deep breaths as they tried to calm down.

Sirius couldn't help but notice Remus' scratched cheeks were tinted red, a grin falling across those pale pink lips that were slightly wet from the laughed. It was when he sighed deeply did Sirius mutter "oh bite me."

Remus opened his shut eyes to gaze at his friend with a surprised look, having heard him mutter the words under his breath. A grin spread across his lips as he shrugged, "Sure."

Sirius had then rolled onto his side to face Moony, lips parted as he watched Remus move forward. He didn't say anything when Remus' large hands gently encased his hips, felt the brush of lips against his neck after his long hair was moved to show it. He let out a small, clearly surprised sound when teeth gently nibbled on the skin, his hands clutching the others robes. Remus hadn't done anything else before pulling back, looking at Sirius with an unreadable expression. Sirius had a light blush across his cheek, but he grinned. "Waiting for an invitation, Moony?"

Next, their lips were pressed together in a soundless sweet kiss, and Sirius felt the need to pour his heart out from it. Remus was shyly kissing the other; slow and soft, hands against hips and cheeks. 

Remus let out a soft sound when his bottom lip was gently bit, lips parting slightly to allow their tongues to gently tangle, suddenly not so innocent. Sirius let out a low groan when his long hair was tugged by Remus' hands, his own clutching his shirt. They didn't move away until Sirius suddenly realised he was being pushed into the bed, pulled back and watching as he got straddled. 

Sirius was panting, but his lips were pulled up, hands much looser on the others shirt. "Knew you were secretly kinky."

Remus snorted, knocking his knees purposely and non-painfully against Sirius' ribs. "You're the one who likes hair pulling and biting."

Sirius shrugged, obviously not fazed by the not-new information. "I'm certainly fine with finding out what makes you tick."

The other laughed, grinning almost wider when Sirius moaned as he grinded their hips together, leaning down to gently nibble on his ear. "Try me. "


End file.
